My Secret
by watermoon12
Summary: chad and sonny have been dating for a while. but sonny has a secret, and she doesn't know if she should tell him because it could ruin her life and she'll lose everything. sometimes you just have to take a chance, and risk it.
1. a great time

**My secret**

It's our fourth date and we're at the beach. He told me he wanted to tell me everything, so we have no secrets. But he doesn't know that I have a secret, a secret that could send me far away, and I would never see my family or my friends again. That's right; my family doesn't even know either.

Chad and I were sitting down on a picnic rug, with a basket next to us. Filled with salad, a few drinks, and burgers...it's just a lot of food. After we finished our salad's, Chad looked up at me and smiled, then looked at the waves.

'Are you sure you don't want to come in?'

I looked at the waves, how they tuck and grab and pull back. I wanted to jump on, but I couldn't; not now anyway, it's too soon.

'I'm sure' I replied, smiling warmly.

He looked at me with questioning eyes and said 'okay'.

Chad took of his t-shirt and thongs and ran into the water. He looked like he was having so much fun. I grabbed a bottle of water and laughed at him as a wave crashed into him and made him fall to the ground. The sunset made it look almost romantic in a funny way...? Chad came out of the water and grabbed a towel, drying himself he laid down next to me.

'Can I tell you something?' he asked, finishing up.

'Sure, go ahead'

'This might be hard to believe but my last name used to be Goldfarb'

I laughed.

'What?'

'Chad, I already knew that, Tawni told me a while ago'

'Really sonny really?'

'Yeah' I said. 'Now it's time for me to tell you something'

He nodded.

I had to tell him, I have to.

'How do you feel about me...in thongs?'

And if don't, when I'll tell him, I have no idea. But I can't avoid it forever.

'Sonny, you're already wearing them' he said looking at my feet.

I looked at them and sighed 'exactly' I said with a smile. 'What do you think?'

'Cute'

'Yeah' I agreed.

I lay down beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. We both had smiles on our faces, it was the perfect moment.


	2. the bad news

**My secret**

The next day, I walked into the studio with a smiling face. I was ready for anything. And I knew I could tell Chad, it was just something that I knew for sure. As I made my way to the prop house an announcement came on:

'Can the cast of so random and McKenzie falls please come to the office'

After hearing that I turned around and started to head there.

'Sonny' a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Tawni.

'What do you thinks going to happen?' she asked.

'I have no idea'

And I didn't.

Tawni and I walked to marshal's office and as we were going there she asked about my date with Chad.

'It was amazing' I told her. 'I had so much fun'

She looked at me weirdly 'had fun? With Chad? I still can't believe it' she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

'Well you should' I said with a smile.

* * *

When we opened the door to the office everyone was there waiting for us. Everyone stared with the 'finally' look on their faces, well, except Chad; he looked at me with the 'I miss you' face. How sweet.

'Okay everyone' marshal started. 'You all know that we're going to have a charity event'

I sighed with relief; I thought one of us was going to get fired.

'And we came up with a swim day'

My eyes widened in horror, a swim day? No way, no way.

'Marshal?' I asked.

'Yes sonny'

'I can't swim' I lied.

'Well, we can get Chad to teach you since you like being around each other'

'So that's why you didn't come in the water' Chad exclaimed.

I smiled warmly at him and sat down. Looks like I'll have to tell him now.

'sonny is that a yes?' marshal asked.

'Yes' I replied, nearly choking on the word.

'Good'

'How about around four?' Chad asked.

I nodded in agreement.

'Okay' he replied with excitement.

Marshal started to talk about what was going to happen on the swim day. I didn't listen, I completely blacked out, if only I could turn invisible. I'll be getting that soon, but I wish I had it now. It would really help me.


	3. time to tell him

**My secret**

I sat in Tawni and I's dressing room all day trying to figure out how I should tell him.

Maybe I should just grab him and throw a bottle of water on myself and see how he reacts.

Or maybe I should tell him calmly and if he doesn't believe me, show him.

I should probably tell my mum soon after that because...she is my mum after all and she'll be able to protect me.

Around 3:30 I decided that I'll do my second option. But if all goes wrong, who knows what could happen. I stood up and grabbed my bathers and started to head towards Chad's dressing room, I was a bit early, but that didn't matter.

When I got there, I sighed deeply, hoping that everything would be alright. I brought my hand up to his door, ready to knock, but I couldn't. I don't know how long I stood there but soon Chad opened the door.

'Sonny your here' he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'Yep' I said as cheerfully as I could.

'So I was thinking, we'd head down to the pool and I'd teach you the basics-'

'Chad we need to talk'

Chad stopped and he looked at me with the look that told me he was hoping it wasn't about our relationship. He was right, it wasn't and boy is he in for a surprise.

'Come on' I said, grabbing his hand.

I walked into his dressing room and closed the door behind me, I thought I should lock it, but he might get the wrong idea. Chad sat down on his sofa and I joined him.

'Chad' I started.

'Whatever I did I'm sorry' Chad blurted out.

'Chad, you did nothing wrong, it's me'

'Oh my gosh, you're not breaking up with me are you?'

'No I'm not Chad'

'Oh good, you scared me for a second'

'This would work if you just stopped talking'

'Oh okay, continue'

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently 'well, there's a reason why I can't go in the water'

'I know, you can't swim'

'Chad'

'Oh right, sorry'

'Well, I go through these...changes, and it means I can't go in the water in public'

'And?'

'I'm a...' I sighed deeply 'a...'

'A..?'

'Mermaid'

Chad looked at me with a clueless face expression 'what?' he asked.

'I'm a-'

'I heard you sonny, do you expect me to believe this?'

'Well, it's the truth'

'Really? Prove it'

I knew this would happen. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap.

'Aren't you coming?' I asked.

He sighed and walked over. When he was standing at the door way I put my hand under the water. I turned to Chad ready to show him.

'Nothing's happening sonny' he told me.

'Wait'

I looked down at me feet and saw bubbles forming around them, getting higher and higher till it reached my face. I fell to the ground with a thump; I looked up at him with hope. He just stared at me with shock. He slowly knelt down on the floor beside me.

'Sonny, I-'

'I don't blame you, if you want to break up with me Chad'

'No, I don't sonny' he sighed.

I looked at him, waiting for him to say something else, and then I saw his signature smile come across his face.

'Do you have powers?'

I laughed.

'Well, I have the power of fire, and I will be able to turn invisible'

'That'll help you a lot'

'I know' I beamed.

'Can you turn back..?'

I put my hand over my tail, and slowly heated it till my legs were back.

'This is amazing sonny, we have to tell-'

'No, nobody should know about this okay. Promise me you won't tell anyone'

'I promise'

I smiled' so want to go for a swim?'

'Sure'


	4. feeling broken

My secret

Everything is perfect. I'm standing outside marshal's door listening to what Chad was telling him, trying to get me out of swim day.

'Sonny can't swim' Chad told marshal.

'Didn't you teach her?'

'I tried but she was hopeless' Chad lied. 'She nearly drowned seven times, but I saved her'

I sighed. Really Chad? I nearly drowned? I would be happy with once or twice but seven?

'Okay'

'oh and she can't go near water because after the experience of nearly drowning so much, it kind of freaks her out, so nobody can get her wet'

'Okay, she'll still come but she'll be a good sport and cheer us on'

'Good idea marshal, I'll go tell her'

Chad came through the door and I hugged him. 'Thanks' I said.

'You're welcome'

I pulled away from him 'seven times Chad? Really?

'What can I say? I'm your hero'

'Whatever'

I looked at my watch and it was 5:00pm. I said goodbye to my cast and headed home.

* * *

When I opened the door to my apartment, my mum was glaring at me.

'Whatever I did I'm sorry' I said.

Ha-ha I just said the same line Chad told me yesterday.

'It's not what you did sonny, it's what you haven't told me'

I looked at her confused.

'What's this?' she asked, holding up a Tween Weekly.

'That's tween weekly, McKenzie Falls is usually in it more than So-'

'No sonny, what's on the cover?'

I walked up to my mum and grabbed the magazine, my eyes widened in horror when I read:

_Is sonny really what she seems?_

_Turns out Sonny Munroe is half fish!_

_Sources say that she confessed this to TV's Chad Dylan Cooper yesterday and showed him she wasn't lying about it._

_Where will this story take us? Probably someplace fishy._

I kept my head low and gave the magazine back to my mother, trying to hide the tears escaping from my eyes. Why would he do this to me? He promised.

'I should go' I said quickly running out of the apartment.

I hoped in my car and drove to Chad's. I need to know why.

* * *

When I got there and rang the door bell, Chad opened it straight away. Chad looked at my face and was shocked.

'Sonny are you okay?'

Let's get this over with.

'Why did you tell Tween Weekly? When you found out was I supposed to become your money maker? You promised you wouldn't tell, and what hurts even more is that I believed you. Jokes on me huh?' I told him with tears running down my face.

And with that I hope in my car and left Chad standing there. As I drove away I saw his face full of disbelief.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment it was around seven. The building was surrounded by news reporters. I stopped my car and hopped out and started walking away.

I didn't know where I was now, when I looked around all I could see was that it was deadly night. As I crossed the road I suddenly tripped over my own feet. I got up and dusted myself off, and that's when I saw that I broke a heel. I took off my shoes and continued walking. I felt like I was losing every fight, my hope is feeling broken.

I decided to head towards the beach. My feet felt rough, they're now scraped and bruised, but they still have strength to take me through the dark.

* * *

When I got to the beach I sat down on the sand and took my phone out and dialled Chad's number. Good thing I got the message machine.

'Chad' I started, tears rolling down my face. 'You really let me down, I thought you were on my side, and I was always on yours. I guess I was wrong, goodbye Chad' I hung up and out my phone back in my pocket.

I looked back at the waves; they still looked as welcoming as they did on our date a few days ago. The waves still crashed, they still tucked and grabbed and pulled back. But this time, the sun felt like it would be covered in grey. The sand itched, and maybe the sun will burn. And maybe, just maybe, hurricane will take its turn until dawn.

I had to get away. Right now, it was my only chance. I ran towards the waves and dived in, not looking back, i'm not sure where I'm going to go, but it will be better than here.

**did anyone hear about demi and joe?**

**joe broke up with her to be with ashley greene (turns out he was cheating on demy with ashley)**

**he told her their relationship wasn't real! how mean is that?**

**its a loss for joe tho, demi is too good for him!**


	5. authors note: to the person hu was mean

**To the person who left me that mean message**

**Who do you think you are saying that? I can write what i want, just because you don't like the story doesn't mean that i have to stop! You have no right saying that, and just for that, i'm going to make the story longer! ENJOY!**

**Plus there is a lot of people who like the story and i'm not going to stop just because of you!**

**and when did using our imagination ever become a bad thing? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME WAT U TOLD ME!**

**From watermoon12**


	6. disguise

My secret

It was three days until I came across land again. Turns out I ended up in Brisbane, the gold coast. I walked over to a nearby shop and bought myself a wig: it was long, when up to my hips, and was an auburn colour. It suits me, and when I put it on, it looked natural.

I thought I should stay in the store for a while and browse the shelves to see if there was anything I wanted.

'Can you turn that up?' someone asked.

I turned around and looked at the television, it was the news and they were speaking about me, Sonny Munroe.

'_welcome to channel ten news, as you all know Sonny Munroe has gone missing after the truth came out about her being a mermaid, three days have passed and still no sign of her. Here is TV's Chad Dylan cooper, we interviewed him about this, and here is what he had to say:'_

'_Chad, what would you say to sonny?'_

'_It wasn't me, I didn't tell anybody, sonny everyone misses you and we all want you back, please for me'_

'_That's sweet Chad'_

'_Of course it is, I love Sonny Munroe'_

When I heard those last words I walked out of the store, I wanted to get out of there, but I had to seem normal so I walked.

I decided to book myself in at a motel; I do need to stay somewhere. I put a different name though; I put down Kathryn Rose Conner. I like that name, it didn't really suit me like my actual name, but it was all I could come up with.

'Kathryn here are you keys, your room 21'

'Thankyou' I replied.

I walked over to room 21 and opened the door, it was small and homey, just perfect. I closed the door and locked it, then went over to my bed and lay down, tears rolling down. All I could think of was Chad and why he betrayed me.

If I only could close my eyes and wish it all away, I know it's tough right now, but I feel it was meant for me, it was going to happen sooner or later, but I didn't know Chad was going to be the one to do it. Hopefully when the clouds are gone, and not a storm in sight, I'll be drenched in the sun...with open eyes. I slowly close my eyes and feel asleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day, hopefully it will be better.

**i'd like to thank HeyIt'sME2610, Koolg1rl, Alexis97 for making me smile after the horrible review. so THANKS :D HERE ARE SOME CYBER COOKIES!**

**and pacman fever you got a good memory for remembering the line i used from h2o!**


	7. beleive me

My secret

The next day I was feeling a bit better, until I got a certain phone call from the receptionist at the motel I was staying at. The phone rang around five times till I realised it was ringing and picked it up.

'Hello?' I asked.

'Yes, hello Kathryn, there's someone here who wants to visit you'

'Um, okay, send them up'

'Alright'

I hung up and went to the bathroom to freshen up and put on my wig.

'I hope she'll talk to me' I heard a voice say.

I could recognise it anywhere, it was Chad. How did he find me? I slowly walked towards the window and looked out, it was Chad alright, no doubt about that.

I rushed over and put my shoes on, trying to think of a way to get out. I can't talk to him, not now. I looked towards the window in the bathroom. I found my escape route. I heard knocking at the door and decided I should go now. I quickly went to the bathroom and opened the window, I raised my foot trying to get on the windowsill, and suddenly I heard the door slam open. I looked over at the door and say Chad.

'Sonny, don't'

I looked at him and we made eye contact for at least two seconds, and then jumped out the window and ran for my life.

'Sonny!'

I kept running as tears trickled down my cheeks. I ran all the way to a park and sat down on a bench. I needed to speak to my mum; I picked up my phone ready to dial her number, until my phone started to ring, and Chad's caller ID was on it. The phone rang for a while, and I knew it wouldn't stop. With hesitation I answered it.

'Hey Chad' I mumbled.

'Oh my gosh sonny! I didn't think you would answer! Are you okay?'

'After what you did, you think I would be okay?'

'Sonny, listen to me, okay? It wasn't me, I didn't tell anybody at all'

'I'm sorry Chad, i-i just don't believe you right now. You really hurt me'

'No sonny, I didn't because it wasn't me. Trust me'

Every time somebody tells you to trust them, it means you can't

'Trust you? Really? If it wasn't you, you would find out who it was, and make it believable'

'Sonny don't worry I –'

I hung up on him; I didn't want to listen to his excuses. He ruined my life, and I don't think I can forgive him right now.

**i'm not really sure wat to do nxt everybody...i think maybe she should go back to see if chad was telling the truth but that could be too soon. so if you have any ideas tell me and i'll put them in the story.**


	8. a new friend

My secret

I don't know how long I sat down on that park bench, but it was a long time. Maybe I should give Chad a chance. But I can't he was the only one who was there, the only one I told. He says it wasn't him, it doesn't make any sense!

'Can I sit here?' a voice asked.

I nodded and scooted over. The girl sat down and looked at me with questioning eyes.

'Are you okay?'

I was about to say no, but I broke down and started crying right in front of her.

'No' I said between sobs. 'He told everyone, everyone knows, it's his fault'

'Aren't you Sonny Munroe?'

I looked up, how did she know?

'No, I'm Kathryn'

The girl looked at me, knowing I was lying.

'Okay, it's me sonny'

'I'm Anna'

'Nice to meet you Anna, please don't tell anybody you found me'

'Look Sonny, I know it's hard for you right now, but have some faith, haven't you been watching the news?'

'Yeah, it's all about miss half fish'

'No, it's about Chad Dylan Cooper trying to find his girlfriend'

'Really?'

'So why don't you wipe those tears and call someone...Who would you call?'

'My mum'

'Well' she said.

I took out my phone and noticed it said low battery. I looked at Anna and she gave me her phone and I dialled my mum's number.

'Hello?'

I looked at Anna and the look she gave me told me to talk to my mum.

'Hi mum'

'Oh my gosh Sonny, where are you? Are you okay?'

'Aren't you angry?'

'Sonny I was in shock, I wasn't really angry at you I was just angry...at you?'

I laughed, sadness were in hints of it.

'Mum, do you think it's safe to come back?'

'No it isn't, but we can work out something'

'Thanks mum, I'll call back later'

'Love you bye hun'

And then I hung up.

'Now, why don't you go take a bath and relax and I'll work out something'

'Anna, will you help me get back?'

'Obviously sonny'

Anna grabbed my arm and took me to her house which was a block away.

* * *

Anna unlocked her door and let me in.

'The bathroom is that way' she told me.

'Thanks'

I walked down the hall and went in the room to my left. I closed the door and locked it behind me and started the bath. I slowly stripped my clothes, took off my wig and waited for the bath too be filled, when it was i hoped in, a few seconds later, my tail appeared, I was a bit shocked seeing it again. I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started cleaning my hair, and then i rinsed it out.

I closed my eyes and let everything fade away. It was around five minutes till i opened them again and decided to get out. I raised my hand over the water and evaporated it. Then i put my hand over my tail and my legs came back. I got out of the bath and then got dressed, grabbing my wig and headed out the door.

As I walked down the hall I saw Anna on the phone.

'Who are you talking to?' I asked.

Anna looked at me and hung up, as if the conversation she just had, had just finished.

'Sonny, we'll be leaving for America tomorrow'

'It'd be faster if I swam'

'Are you really going to risk that?'

'I guess not'

'Good, tomorrow goodbye Australia, hello Hollywood'

I laughed.

'What happened to your auburn hair?' she asked, a bit surprised.

'It was a wig' I said holding it up.

'Don't throw that out we still need it'

'I know'

Anna was really kind to me and she brought a smile on my face which had been difficult for a while. Luckily I know that Anna and my mother are still here for me.

**hi everybody! here is some cyber cake, cookies, coke, chicken and all the food you would want in your wildest dreams!**

**all of you are amazing and thank you for the ideas. **

**anna if you don't like how your character is, tell me how you really are and i'll change it a bit.**


	9. ready to leave

My secret

I'm starting to get a bit suspicious of Anna. She never really answered when I asked her who she was talking too, and she's way too nice for me to believe. I'll just have to wait and see.

I walked into the kitchen ready for some breakfast. Anna was dressed and was already eating.

'Hi sonny' she said looking up.

'Hey Anna' I said joining her.

'Aren't you going to eat breakfast?'

'Yeah, but what it there?'

'Just have what I'm having sonny'

I looked at her bowl and it was cereal, cornflakes to be exact. I went over to her cupboard, grabbed a bowl and a spoon and put it on the table. Then I went and grabbed some milk and cereal. I poured the cereal in the bowl and then the milk and started eating.

'So when are we leaving?' I asked, before putting another spoonful in my mouth.

'Around eleven'

'Kay'

Soon after I took my bath and got dressed. I was ready to leave. I went down the hall into her living room and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote to watch TV.

I was getting really annoyed as Chad's or my face was on every channel, so I just turned it off.

'Are you ready to leave?' I heard Anna's voice ask.

I turned to face her and nodded.

'Okay, let's go'

A few minutes later we were at the airport and were in the plane, heading back to America. Anna must've seen my face because she asked if I was okay, and i actually was quite worried even though I told her I was fine.

This looks like I'm going on a whole new adventure.

**hellloooooo!**

**i want to thank all u amazing reviewers for making me have a huge smile on my face!**

**now here is some mcdonald's!**


	10. the plan

My secret

When we got out of the airport we went over to the motel we were staying at. We decided to invite my mum over, because we are going to discuss about finding out what really happened. Soon there was a knock at the door, and it was my mum. We all sat down at the table.

'Sonny, can you tell us what happened? 'Mum asked.

'Well, it was time for Chad to teach me to swim. And since I needed to tell him and I already knew how to swim, it was the right time. So I do. The next day when I come back, mum was angry with me, I didn't know why until I saw the cover of tween weekly. He betrayed me. Yet he keeps telling me that he never said a word, it doesn't make sense'

'Then it must've been someone else' my mum said.

'But nobody else was there' I pointed out.

'Or there was, but you didn't notice' Anna said thinking aloud. 'Sonny, can you turn invisible yet?'

'Haven't tried'

'Try now'

'Okay'

I stood up and put up both of my hands crossing them over as I put them down. I looked at myself disappointed; I could still see myself. But my mother and Anna stared at me in shock? I think they were staring at me.

'Sonny are you still there?' my mum asked.

'Yeah'

'Oh my gosh, it worked sonny!' Anna said hugging nothing.

I made myself visible again using the same concept that I used when I made myself invisible 'Anna, I'm over here'

She looked at me and said 'oh' and then came and gave me a hug while my mum cracked up laughing.

Anna and I sat back down, Anna's face went serious, she came up with a plan.

'So here's the plan' she started.

'Sonny, you will turn invisible tonight and go to condor studios, you'll head over to the security room and grab the tape that's marked with the day you were there. Then you will come back and we will watch it all together and we will know the truth'

I was surprised how Anna came up with all that, maybe she's some super secret spy agent thing or something. That's amazing.

**okay, so i have an idea of what could happen next, and if you want some of your ideas in the story, you can tell me them, and i'll put them in.**


	11. the truth is revealed

My secret

it was around 8:00pm when we decided to do our plan. i arrived there at 8:30, mum dropped me off. i was so worried, she kept telling me everything would be okay, but somehow, i knew something would go wrong.

when we got there i gave mum a hug that said 'wish me good luck' and i hoped out of the car. there were still a few cars but that doesn't matter. i turned myself invisible and walked through the doors on condor studios.

the lights were still on in studio 3. that meant a few mack falls people were still there, probobly rehearsing. i walked over to the security room, as soon as i opened the door, my eyes widened. i realised i forgot about the studio. i walked slowly over to his desk and realised nobody was there. i should probobly start searching.

'chad's dressing room, chad's dressing room' i mumbled to myself, as i searched.

'yes' i whispered to myself when i found it. i opened the draw and searched for the day i visited him, and told him. after a while of searching i finally found it, just in time as well, because the security guard came back, he was eating a taco.

i quickly grabbed the tape and closed the draw as he was picking up a piece of meat the fell on his shirt. i nearly cracked when i saw that, he looked so helpless. i slowly opened the door and started to head back to my mum.

back at the motel, my mum, anna and i were watching the tape, looking for the part where i come into it.

'wait stop' i said, spotting me come in the room.

_'come on' _i heard myself say.

i saw myself close the door, and sit down on the couch next to chad.

_'chad'_

_'whatever i did i'm sorry'_

_'chad, you did nothing wrong, it's me'_

_'oh my gosh, you're not breaking up with me are you?'_

_'no i'm not'_

_'oh good, you scared me for a second'_

_'this would work if you just stopped talking'_

_'oh okay, continue'_

_'well, there's a reason why i can't go in the water'_

_'i know, you can't swim'_

_'chad'_

_'oh right, sorry'_

_'well, i go through these changes...and it means i can't go in water in public'_

_'and?'_

_'i'm a' _i heard myself sigh deeply _'a..'_

_'a?'_

_'mermaid'_

'skip ahead a bit' i heard my mum say.

anna grabbed the remote and stopped at the part where i turned into a mermaid. i saw myself, i looked so happy and releived. and then i saw somebody at the corner of the screen.

'who's that' i said pointing at it.

'i'll zoom in' anna replied, she must've seen it too.

anna zoomed on on the face and my eyes widened. it was portlyn. we watched as she stood there, she had a script in her hand, but soon she took out her phone and took pictures, and then left. i couldn't beleive it. chad must hate me now, i must've hurt him a lot. time to get back at portlyn.


	12. a mermaid's rage

My secret

I couldn't believe it. I could feel myself being filled with anger. It was like I was an empty glass being filled with liquid anger. She made my worst fears come true. Luckily, scientists didn't find me, and I'm relieved that my mother didn't ask me how it happened either. However, she will one day. I wanted to kill Portlyn. She ruined my life and she made me believe it was Chad. She told it to the world.

I walked into Condor studios and headed over to Mckenzie falls, a fire ball in my hand. Anna was trying to catch up to me, she was trying to stop me... but I won't. Anna can't stop me, not now.

I burst through the doors to the Mckenzie falls set, my hand raised, ready to  
throw it at Portlyn.

"Sonny!" Anna yelled out to me.

I turned around slightly. Anna was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I was half across the lot and was ready to throw the fireball, and I raised my arm again and threw it. It missed Portlyn's head by inches. Portlyn turned around and smirked at me. This time I wasn't going to miss. I created another fireball.

"Sonny stop!" Anna yelled out to me.

This time I completely ignored her. I didn't even glance at her. I was ready to get my revenge. I raised my hand again, and suddenly none other than Chad Dylan Cooper stepped in front of me.

"Chad." I said firmly. "Move."

"I'm not going to let you destroy our set Sonny, just because you're angry at me doesn't mean..."

"At YOU? I found out it was Portlyn, Chad...we found proof, now move." I said, wanting this to go faster.

"Sonny, stop with the excuses."

I was about to push Chad out of the way when Anna yelled out- "It's true Chad, check Portlyn's phone!'

"Okay..." Chad sighed.

"Now move." I told him.

"Sonny-"

I pushed him out of the way and threw another fireball at Portlyn, hitting her  
in the arm.

"Yes!" I shouted.

Portlyn sat down on the ground, clutching her arm in pain as tears excaped from her eyes. This time I was the one smiling.

"You didn't have to do that." Anna said, finally being able to get to her.

"She deserved it." I replied.

"That was cruel Sonny..." Chad told me.

"Go check her phone chad, then you'll know the truth."

Chad looked at me and went over to Portlyn and took her phone. I watched him as he opened her phone and as his blue eyes searched for the proof Anna told him was there.

"Do you think he'll find it?" Anna asked me.

"He already did." I replied, beaming.

I saw his eyes widen with horror, I knew he found it. I watched as he turned towards Portlyn. He looked like he was telling her off, I smiled as I saw Portlyn trying to defend herself from him. Portlyn lost this fight.

Chad walked up to me and hugged me. I knew I was safe with him, Anna and my mum around.

"I missed you so much." Chad said into my shoulder.

"All those days without you were like a year without rain for me."

"Awwww..."

I turned around and saw Anna, she looked like she was loving what she was seeing. And she was.

"Thanks Anna." I said, giving her a friendly hug.

"It's not over yet Sonny."

"Why?"

"The press will be all over you."

"Oh yeah..."

Anna waved goodbye to me and walked away, I knew I'd be seeing her tomorrow. 

* * *

Back in Chad's dressing room, we were both sitting on the couch.

"Sonny, how did you become a mermaid anyway?"

I sighed, I knew he was going to ask that sooner or later.

"Well, I was really depressed, and my favorite show was "H2o:just add water'', and I felt that if I became like them, I would be happy." I paused. "So, I  
performed a spell that I found on a site, and it worked, and it me feel so fulfilled and happy. I felt free, it was one of the happiest days of my life Chad."

Chad leaned in towards me. I didn't know what he wanted, so I was really confused. Until I realised. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. We both shared a nice sweet kiss. It was something I missed all those days that I didn't see him. This is officially my second favorite day.

**thankyou waiting in a dream for helping me!**

**sooo, one more chapter to go!**

**(hands out mcdonalds) FOR YOU!**


	13. goodbye for now not forever

**My secret**

It's 6p.m and I'm in my apartment waiting for Chad for movie night. Tonight he's going to pick the movie. I hope it's a good one, last time he picked "They Wait." I loved the movie, but since it was horror it kind of freaked me out.

I couldn't be bothered doing nothing so I decided to go to the bathroom, as I fixed up my hair, I heard the front door open. It was obviously Chad, I had given him a key so he could come in. I slowly opened the door a bit and caught Chad staring at the chocolate cake I made.

He does love his chcolate cake, I smiled evilly, when I got an idea in my head. I turned myself invisible and walked out of the bathroom, watching Chad's every move. When he looked around to make sure I wasn't here, he grabbed a plate and a knife. It was funny, he was in such a hurry to eat a piece so he wouldn't get caught. Too late for that. As Chad stood over the cake, ready to cut a piece, I knew it was time to make my move. I slowly tip-toed behind him, and when he was inched away from the cake, I decided it was the perfect moment.

"Boo!" I yelled in his ear.

Chad screamed and looked behind him, he still couldn't see me, but I was cracking up laughing.

"Sonny..." He said.

I made myself visible again.

"You should've seen your face!" I said between laughs.

"That wasn't funny."

"Well for you it wasn't, but for me it was hilarious."

I sighed, trying to calm myself down. "So, I see that you love the cake."

"Well...yeah."

"So what movie did you pick?"

"Something you can relate to."

"A comedy?" I asked smiling. "Is it Dumb and Dumber? Is it uh...something funny?"

"The Little Mermaid." He said, holding it up.

"The Little Mermaid?" I asked with a smile. "Chad, please not "The Little mermaid..."

"It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?"

"Okay, we'll watch it."

"Yes!"

"Shouldn't I be more excited than you?"

"Naturally, yes, you should be, but since you're not, it's my time to shine!"

I put my hand on his forehead. "Chad, I think you've gone mad."

"I have not, come on." He said, taking my hand. "Let's watch it."

Chad put in the DVD and we started to watch it, I do like the movie, but since I'm a mermaid, I'll always say things like "Hey, we can't talk underwater! this movie gives people false hope!" I mean, well, I didn't actually say that, but it could happen. 

* * *

Chad and I have been able to get all the paparazzi's attention away from me, and towards Portlyn. Let's just say, I was showing Chad a sketch about  
mermaids and Portlyn happened to walk in. NPortlyn is the world's most hated liar!

So, today I went back to work, finally. And when I got there, guess who was standing at the door? Anna.

"Anna!" I yelled out, running towards her to give her a huge hug.

As soon as the hug was over, I knew Anna came to say goodbye, she had tears in her eyes.

"Anna, is something wrong?"

"I'm leaving sonny."

"But I thought we'd be together forever..."

"Sonny, you just made it sound like we're a couple, and that'd be totally wrong because we're both girls and how you're seventeen and I'm only fifteen."

I laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I know."

"So, this is goodbye then?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Goodbye, Anna..." I said giving her a hug. "Thanks for all the help."

"You're welcome."

Before I walked off I waved at her. She smiled slighty, and I knew with all my heart I'd see her again.

Anna's POV:

"You're welcome." I replied, pulling away.

Sonny walked away, then turned around and waved at me. I smiled in return.

When she went through the doors of Condor Studios, I knew it was safe to leave. I jumped up in the air, with a spin, my wings forming, and my clothes changing. My wings are golden yellow, and I had a flowing bright yellowy, orange-y, red dress. I looked back at Condor Studios and flew away. I knew I'd see her again. We are both friends and mythical beings after all.

**THE END**

**so what do you think of the ending? **

**i admit it might not be that good, but that's what i came up with.**

**now here is some kfc, and i hope u eat it all !**

**every1 of u guys are awsome!**


End file.
